


creature

by Zaiya (iqoras)



Series: poems [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iqoras/pseuds/Zaiya
Summary: part of my series of poems.





	creature

more and more lately   
i am realizing my strength   
any time i brush my fingers   
against the world   
it  _ breaks _

perhaps i am a monster   
terrorizing those around me

what does it mean   
when those that claim   
my friendship or affection   
always leave

when reality shatters   
so easily 

i am used to devastation   
it’s a comfort in this   
world of lies    
where one can never be   
too certain 

statistically   
if the same thing happens   
over and over and over   
constantly repeating   
and the only common factor   
is me

i’m the mistake   
  


or perhaps i’m the constant   
the thing  _ meant _ to be there   
destroying and   
being forged in destruction

it comes naturally to me

like frankenstein’s monster   
i didn’t ask to be   
i simply am

i will not waste time   
wondering why   
or blaming myself 

i am   
the strongest beast around   
my footsteps will   
shake, shake, shake   
the ground

if i embrace my own   
faults and   
pretend to accept them   
no one can   
use them against me

if my weakness is   
my strength   
then no one will know

a demon with pride   
is the most frightening thing   
of all


End file.
